


First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A Klaine video of pure glorious fluff to the tune of First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by the Glee Cast.





	First Time Ever I Saw Your Face




End file.
